Weakness or Love
by Cresent Jay
Summary: K so, Gold likes Silver, Silver likes Gold. Silver doesn't return his feelings and doesn't know why. Blah blah blah I'm horrid at summaries. PreciousMetalShipping


Weakness or Love

Has no plot really but when do any of my stories have plots? Pointless preciousmetalshipping.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters.

Warnings: Slight angst in the beginning but that makes it better.

Silver walked quietly down the hallway of the apartment he shared with the raven haired man, Gold. Gold was always making such a fuss when Silver wouldn't show any emotion but what was he to expect? He's talking about the man who has hidden his feelings for years behind a mask of anger and sadness. He can't help it if he doesn't like much contact. But even though Silver is quiet, Gold still

keeps him around for some reason. It's like he has feelings for Silver. 'But that's impossible.' The red head thought. 'No one would like me. I'm everything no one wants.' His musing was interrupted by a certain man as Silver walked right into him. Silver blushed slightly and looked to the side.

"S-sorry Gold. I didn't see you there." Silver stuttered a bit. 'Damn. I hate it when I stutter. It shows my weakness.' He thought. Once again his thoughts came to a halt when Gold lifted his face up; fingers brushing against Silver's chin softly. Their eyes met and Silver's grew larger. Gold stayed still for a moment, then slowly leaned in. Silver could feel Gold's breath on his lips. At the last second, Silver turned his head away and Gold's lips met with his cheek. Gold looked surprised with this, eyes widening slightly, then went normal again. Gold sighed quietly when he saw Silver's scared face. Again he kissed the man's cheek and walked away. Once Silver heard a door close, he fell to the floor and sobbed softly. 'Why? Why can't I return his feelings? I mean, I know I like him. But I just can't do anything about it. Either that or I just chicken out. Why is this so confusing?'

After a few minutes Silver stood shakily and stumbled to his room. Once inside, he shut the door quietly, feeling along the wall for the light switch. He shielded his eyes from the intense brightness, tripping over a few things in the floor. Once his eyes had gotten used to the light he opened them. Normally Silver would avoid his room as much as possible; it held too many painful memories. The boy only went into the room if he was about to do something utterly stupid. Silver breathed in a deep breath and walked towards his bed, picking up a vase on the way. He plopped onto the plush mattress with a grunt. 'Such a shame this bed got wasted, it's so comfy.' He thought. He pushed himself up and held up the vase.

Content with the time he stared at it, he threw it to the floor. Silver made a surprised noise as he found a small rose lying in the remains of the once beautiful vase. He didn't remember putting it there and it looked rather fresh. He shrugged it off and bent to pick up a few shards of glass. Silver's whole body began trembling. His cool eyes watered over at the thought of a few glorious memories.

"This has gone on too long," he whispered quietly to himself. "I can't make him go through this anymore." With a sob Silver plunged one piece of glass into his side. He inhaled sharply at the searing pain and the uncontrollable burning sensation. He felt blood ooze out of his body. Just then Gold knocked on the door.

"Silver, what's going on in there?" Silver smiled. Gold sounded so concerned with him. He lifted another shard to his side.

"For everything I've done to you, Gold." he whispered. Silver's body violently shook as another piece of glass was inserted into it. Gold was pounding on the door, trying to knock it down no doubt. Silver had cried out; the glass hit a sensitive patch of skin. He looked down at his bed sobbing harder now. He looked at all the dried blood from previous times he'd done this. Never had Silver imagined going this far, though. 'Five more pieces to go…' he thought to himself.

On the other side of the door, Gold was desperately trying to find a way into the room. He knew what Silver was doing, he couldn't stand it. Everyone thought Silver was getting better. No new scars appeared. But then again no one thought to check under Silver's shirt. At any rate Gold needed to find a way in somehow. He couldn't let Silver die like this. Gold continued banging on the door and calling to Silver. He was answered by another shout of pain as the other boy stabbed himself repeatedly.

Silver cried into his pillow releasing all his misery to the world. This felt good. It felt better than to be hurting someone he loved. No one would miss him. Maybe Gold would cry a little but he'd get better and find someone better to crush on. 'Nothing can hurt me anymore,' he thought, 'no more teasing or any of that crap. No more hurting. No more… no more Gold. What?' Silver stopped. The last piece of glass fell from his hands and hit the floor with a dull thud. He stared at it like it was the funniest thing in the world. He couldn't believe… he'd actually do this. To himself at that. Suddenly Silver was very aware of how much blood he had lost. His head started spinning and his body was so much weaker than he thought it was. This wasn't right, he shouldn't die this way. Not to some _glass. _However hard he tried to stay awake, Silver just couldn't do it. The last thing he remembers doing was unlocking the door… and seeing Gold's horrified face.

Gold sat alone in the hospital. He cowered away from people with his legs pulled up to his chin. His face was streaked with tears. Blue, who was sitting in a chair along the wall, glanced over to the boy's face. Her eyes watered from the hollow look in Gold's eyes. Not that she was any better. The two were really the only ones who bothered to stay so late for any indications of Silver's health. Every time a doctor darted in and out of the ER, both Gold and Blue's head would whip around to see if it was for Silver.

Hours later a pudgy man walked out of the ER asking for Blue. "Blue-" Said female shushed Gold.

"I'm sorry, Gold, but only I can talk with the doctor. I'll come and get you when we can see Silver." Gold frowned and stuck his tongue out. Blue rolled her eyes and walked with the fat doctor. She nervously eyed the man. He wasn't the most attractive guy she's ever seen. He was small and rather large in size. His face was crunched up like he distastes hospitals. Blue's eyes, however, were hooked on the amount of blood staining his coat. 'That looks like just about all of Silver's blood.' Blue walked alongside the man until they reached a plain looking room. The man opened the door and offered for Blue to go first. As soon as she saw a glimpse of red hair she flung herself around Silver. Said red head groaned a little and tried to roll over.

"Miss, I would suggest you get off him. He has deep wounds that most likely won't have enough time to heal." Blue turned around slowly. "W-What do you mean 'Won't have enough time?'" She trembled slightly. "Please, Mister, he isn't dying, is he?" Blue asked nervously. If Silver did live she was going to slap him so hard…. The man sighed shaking his head lightly.

"It's hard to tell. He's lost so much blood it's crazy. He shouldn't be alive. But he still has a faint heartbeat. "The man was right, there was a slight pulse in Silver's chest, but it was just weak. It was like Silver was trying to stay alive. 'But he stabbed himself….' Blue shook her head and got up off of the boy. She thanked the doctor kindly and said she'd be right back.

Gold was tired of waiting. He stood and started walking down a random hall; he hadn't been paying any attention to where Blue and the doctor went. Turns out it was the right hall. He ran straight into Blue who was turning a corner. She looked at Gold with a little annoyance. 'Sh*t.'

"Gold, what are you doing?" Blue asked. Said boy laughed a little bit while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, Blue. I got tired of waiting so I came to find you. How's Silver? He's ok, right? Silver's going to be ok isn't he? Blue?" She groaned at Gold's rambling. Slapping him proved to shut him up effectively.

"Silver's fine," she lied, "he'll be out of here in no time. She hated lying to him, really, but what do you expect her to tell him? Oh hey the love of your life is dying in a cold hospital bed 'cause he couldn't seem to return your feelings. You should have totally talked to him about it. Yea that would work. She cringed as Gold's face lit up considerably. He insisted that Blue take him to Silver immediately.

"No, Gold, Silver needs to rest. You can see him when he gets out." If he does, she added in her mind. "Gold, start moving." She encouraged. He was being rather difficult. 'How does Silver put up with this?' she wondered. 'He's so annoying and slap-able.' Finally Blue ended up dragging Gold by his dorky shorts out of the hospital. Said person kept up the constant whining and thrashing about. Blue smiled lightly, trying to ignore everything that was happening. But she couldn't help but think of it all at the same time. 'Silver's basically dead. This is like, watching a little brother die. I lied to Gold. Told him Silver's ok. But Silver's not ok. I need to either make Silver better or tell Gold he's dying. I'd rather not do the latter.'

Blue was most very unaware that she had been thinking out loud. And also very unaware that Gold took his shorts off and had run off. Flailing she ran towards the hospital. She was out of breath once she returned. She saw no sign of Gold anywhere. Blue tried asking nurses if they'd seen a boy with no pants but they all walked away quickly. One of them even asked if she wanted to see their 'special' room.

Blue groaned. She slid to the floor and put her head in her hands. Looking up she realized she was in front of Silver's room. Silver's room plus one. She jumped up and found Gold cradling the other boy's head. Blue felt a twist in her chest hearing the quiet sobs of Gold. (sh*t man I'm getting emotional in math :U) She guiltily stalked into the room, hanging her head. Gold lifted his eyes for a moment before shifting them back to Silver's face. Silver… looked rather cold. He looked more pale than usual, even with the blood loss.

Trolololololololololol. I'll add more chapies when I'm not in school. You people here on ff better be happy I'm doing this. 'Cause like, I could get in so much trouble.


End file.
